A School Year in France
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Hermione spends a year abroad. What she finds there reminds her of home, only better. Before she even gets to her new school she meets a man in a mask. Please Read to the end It starts out bad but gets better. Review Please HGSS
1. Prolouge

Authors Note - As you can tell by my penname I am a huge Phantom of the Opera fan. I have recently visited Western Europe and I am quite inspired by it. That is what has inspired my story. Updates happen frequently if I get reviews, however if I don't get reviews I have been known to abandon a story if I stop getting reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Phantom of the Opera, or Paris... On with the story

It was a sunny August day in Diagon Alley. A lively Hermione Granger was school shopping. Harry and Ron were not letting her do anything about finding the hocruxes and they insisted on her going back to school for her seventh year. Hermione decide Hogwarts would not be the same without the guidence of Albus Dumbledore. She decided to spend a year studing abroad at BeauxBatons Academy.

In two days she would depart for Paris,France where she would spend a week sightseeing wiht her family.Then she would travel to Northern France for BeauxBatons Academy.

The BeauxBatons school supply list requred things a little more exqusite than Hogwarts. The list required A Sterling Silver Cauldron, Silver Scales, White Quills, And an asortment of books she would have to find in Paris because the ciriculum would be in French. Hermione's French was quite decent and she was sure to pick it up better when she was over there. Hermione was after all a know-it-all.

On August 20 She said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny at The Airport. Her and Ron had broken up a month earlier. Hermione had found Ron cheating on her with Luna, but for some reason she was not verry upset. Hermione turned on her walkmen and fell asleep for the plane ride.

A/N Please Review... Second Chapter should be up soon.Thanks for Reading

ThePhantomsRedRose


	2. One Short Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Phantom or France. All I own is my plot bunny Masterpeice who I fed Timothy Hay today so now she is giving me ideas!

Hermione's Parents let her tour Paris on her own for the first time this year because they had a dentist convention to attend to. Hermione's first stop was the Louvre. She then managed to walk along the Seine river until she came upon Notre Dame. She then walked quite a way to the Eiffel Tower. Spending hours in Paris was wonderful yet now she was tired

She sat at a cafe close to the Eiffle Tower that chared doubble the prices because it was next to the Eiffle Tower. She ordered Duck and Drank her gas water quietly. When she was ready to leave she left her Euros on the table and walked to the Metro station.

She Then Took the Metro to The Paris Opera House. She decided to give herself a tour to see if what Gaston Leroux decribed in his book was true. She knocked on the colum in box 5 and almost got caught by a gaurd. She viewed the grand chandelere and went backstage to find stage hands shouting at her left and right in hurried French.

After Walking up to the roof top and Viewing Paris she climed her way far down into the Opera. In the Cellars she sliped and fell near the underground lake, and passed out on the concrete.

A/N Yes Clifhanger but not for long that just seemed like a good place to stop and upload. As always thanks for reading


	3. Discoveries

A/N Sorry my chapters have been so short I will try to work on it I swear! The Plot Bunny still has me thats why I am up writing at 1:00 am. Ps So sorry my spell check is not working

Hermione woke in a bedroom with a beautiful bed. The colors were all rich greens, blacks, creams , and silvers. Who ever designed this bedroom had remarkable tastes. She heard a music box playing. When she looked at it she remembered where she was. She was still in the Opera house. She remembered falling before she hit the hard floor. When she walked out of the door she heard a noise. The noise was the sound of a Cello being played by a man in a mask wearing black wizards robes.

She approached him from behind and pulled off the White mask. The Man was outraged as he quickly covered his face, but Hermione had seen who it realy was. The man behind the mask was none other than Severus Snape.

Hermione screamed in horror at the man that killed Albus Dumbledore. She soon stoped when she saw that Snape ment her no harm.

"Severus? Why are you here, under the Opera house? and why did you save me?" Asked Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger I thought it would be clear why I saved you. You are in the middle of a forgin city and I found you blacked out. You needed saving. As for what I am doing here under the Opera house, that is also probably quite obvious. I am in hiding. I have been hiding since I killed Albus. Not from the Order but from the Death Eaters. Albus asked me to kill him, which was the ultamate betrayal of Voldemort. He wanted Draco to do It. Draco refused to flee, so he was Killed," Snape Said in a Monotone.

"How long have I been down here? My Parents must be worried sick! BeauxBatons starts on the first of September!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You have been down here for a day and a half. I have complete control of what goes on upstairs because they believe I am the Opera Ghost so I had them send a note to your parents telling that you were okay. By the way you have a broken leg you can't go out into the muggle world for at least four days," He said very calmly.

"School starts in five days!" she yelled

"Hermione could you please stop yelling? I have a headache. I need to tell you something of dire importance!" He said in a condocending tone.

"Um Okay," Hermione finaly shut up.

"I have found Ravenclaws Hocrux," Snape said simply

"You knew about the Hocruxes?" She asked

"Of course, I saw Albus deteriorating infront of my very eyes, because of that ring. That was why he asked me to kill him, I almost didn't but he begged and pleaded," Severus said with total regret in his voice.

"Erik, otherwise known as The Opera Ghost, Angel of Music and The Phantom of the Opera was quite fond of Magic and books. Somehow an old Diary of Ravenclaws sliped into his hands. Voldemort must have Hocruxzied it and left it here. I also invented a new potion to counter the death that comes with destroying a Hocrux. It required a drop of a killers blood and that killer had to make the potion. It also requires something to resemble the person that the Hocrux belongs to. For this potion it was a feather from a raven,"

"Sevrus that is amazing! I can't wait to tell the others!" Hermione said.

"You can not tell them it was me, they wont believe you. Say that you found the Hocrux and invented a new potion."


	4. Here I have a note!

A/N Thank You to Queen of Serpents for being my first review and for putting my story on alert... even though the first two chapters were short. I need names, If you want a particular name for a BeauxBaton student as well a character traits then please put them in a review... I am terrible at thinking of names. On to the story

Disclaimer- I don't own... I don't even rent...:-(

"So now is Ravenclaws hocrux destroyed?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, it is. Voldemort never thought a killer would want to kill him. So this potion actually reverses the death in Hocruxes," Snape seemed quite taken with his own potion.

"So about school... I need theese books," Hermione started

"Yes of course, I will send someone up stairs immediatly," He replied.

Snape sat down at a a Ebony Desk, took out a parchment and quill and looked up at Hermione.

"I need Les potions pour la Défense, Les Herbes magiques et Où Les Trouver, Changer l'Avenir, Une Septièmes Années Dirigent à la Métamorphose, Charmes... Le livre 7, et La défense De de tous les jours. ... Jusqu' à la Fin du Monde," Hermione rattled off

Snape signed the letter OG and Sealed it with the traditional OG crest (a red skull) and used a banishing charm for the letter which fell durring Opera Practice.

Non, Pas M. OG encore!" (No, not mister OG again)

Qu'aimerait-il maintenant ?" (What does he want now?)

apparaît que nous avons une note." (It appears we have a note)

Il apparaît qu'il exige beaucoup de livres avec les titres bizarres" (It appears he requires many books with odd titles)

Qui sait où localiser des livres de la Magie ?" (Who knows where to locate books about magic)

Je fais" ( I do) said a voice.

Trouver ces livres pour OG de Monsieur et le fait rapide, nous ne veut pas de problème." (Find these books for mister OG and make it quick, we dont want any problems)

"So you use magic in front of muggles on a daily basis?" asked Hermione

"Yes, because they believe that I am their ghost and he always used magic. They try to cover up the scandal to the public to avoid masses of Phangirls and so on. Therefore I am free to use all the magic I please," He said simply

"Isn't the ministry tracking you?" She asked

"Yes but their trackers don't go down five cellars and underwater, and in Paris to top it all off," He said

"So I souppose moving here was a planed decision," She asked.

"Not quite, I mearly relied on instinct, and I am still living," He said

AN- Yeah I know, that was a lot of French , please correct my French if you find problems with it. Review Please


	5. La Boheme

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been in Vermont for the weekend. My computer at home deleted chapter 5 so I am going to try to re-write the chapter for everyone. I know that my chapters have been instant potatoes with no gravy, so I am going to try to work on that. Please continue to review and let me know what you think of my little fic that with reviews will grow! Hermione's thoughts will be _Italzied;_ Snape's thoughts will be **_bold_**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Also I do not own the Paris Opera house… I am only leasing the lair for this story…not even because I am not paying any money or making any money.

Hermione let out a sigh as she flopped down on her bed. _Dumbledore actually asked Snape to kill him? Snape has been looking for ways to help the Order rather than hurt us. Now I am here with him; Underneath the Paris Opera House? He has come up with this potion to destroy a Hocrux and got rid of Ravenclaw's Hocrux. He comes in handy!_

"Hermione, could you come here please?" Asked Severus from the study. Hermione walked out to the study. "Please sit down," He said while motioning to the comfortable looking chair. "I would like to know if you are interested in the Opera La Boheme ?" He asked.

"Oh of course our family has been trying to get tickets for months. One of our favorite muggle musicals is based on it!" Hermione said.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go up to box five with me to go view the Opera as 'The Opera Mistress' tonight," He asked.

"Oh wow Severus I would love to! I've always wanted to see it, and from the legendary box five!" She said with enthusiasm.

"You will find that suitable attire is in the bottom drawer of your wardrobe. It is now 6:45 and the Opera starts at 8:00. Please meet me near the lake at 7:45," He said.

_Ahhh! I can't believe that I am going to see the Opera I would like to see most in the world!_

She looked inside the bottom drawer of her wardrobe and found one of the most stunning dresses she had ever seen. It was a silky emerald green and silver dress. The silver part was like a glitter over the green and next to the beautiful dress was a matching mask. The feathers on top were beautifully plumed. She quickly put on the fabulous dress and matching mask. She then looked in the jewelry box on her counter. In side she found a beautiful black pearl and Emerald set of earrings, necklace, bracelet, and ring. She put them on and grabbed a dark green scarf for her shoulders off of the tie rack in the corner.

She glanced at the clock on the vanity and saw that it was 7:40. She strapped on silver shoes and headed out of the door. She walked down the railway to the underground lake and stopped. There she found Severus with A porcelain white mask, black opera coat, green dress shirt and a black top hat. _Wow! He truly looks like a phantom of the opera! _

**_She looks amazing, the dress is perfect. OG and OM sounds so wonderful! I really hope she likes the view from my personal box 5. _**Snape took her hand and led her to the gondola. The magical candles came out from underneath the water and sparkled in the sky, which was actually bewitched to show what was going on upstairs. Hermione looked up and saw all of the backstage hands hustling costumes back and forth to the dressing rooms and last minute set repairs being done.

"It's always like that. Especially before a show," Snape said

"Yeah when I was up there a few days ago they were yelling at me to get working backstage, I guess they thought I was a stage hand," She said

"Well no body will think you are a stage hand tonight," He said bashfully.

"Thank you," She said blushing.

"You're welcome," he said simply

"So aren't you supposed to be singing to me right now?" She joked

"I suppose I could," He said.

Music began to play to the tune of Music of the night and Severus began to sing, "Nighttime sharpens heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination" Hermione was lost in his song until they got to what looked like a small platform with a ladder. "You don't have to climb just apperate to box 5," He said as they both apperated. They sat down in the seats of the splendid box.

The music started and they watched Rodolfo and Marcello struggle to make their living. When Rodolfo and Mimi's hands touch, Severus took Hermione's hand_. Are things moving too fast? **I hope she is okay with this.**_ As both were thinking their separate thoughts Mussetta was trying to win Marcello's affections and succeeds.

Right before the intermission started a random tourist screamed, "It's him the Phantom of the opera!" Echo's of this were heard throughout the room.

"Silence!" Snape hissed. "Am I not allowed to attend an Opera with the Opera Mistress?" He asked. "I suppose now would be a good time to make introductions. This is the Mistress of the Opera. I expect that you treat her with the same respect that you would treat me. If you see her in the building like you will from time to time, you will ask her if she needs anything and bend over backwards to get her what she wants. That is all on with the show," He said.

In the third act Rodolfo wants to end things with Mimi because she is to flirtatious, but then he confesses to Marcello that it is because she is deathly ill. Mimi overhears and they pledge to be together until spring. While this was happening Marcello and Mussetta argue and split up. When Mussetta brings Mimi to Rodolfo and Marcello and she passes away of her disease Hermione could be seen crying. Snape like a proper gentleman consoled her and gave her his handkerchief. They got up and left for the lair.


End file.
